A House is just a House
by whisperingwinds5966
Summary: Emily Weasley. Adopted by Charlie and his wife, muggleborn. At her sorting she is prepared to be sorted into Gryffindor, like Ron. But when she goes to Slytherin, the exact opposite of Gryffindor. She is picked on by the Slytherins, neglected by the one guy she really likes, and confused by her advanced magic. When the dark Lord returns, he doesn't want Harry anymore. He wants her
1. Chapter 1: The Sorting

"Emily Weasley!" Professor Mcgonagall called. I tried to make my way through the crowd. But it was hard, since I was in the back, and she was in the front. 'Emily Weasley!" She called again.

"Right here Miss!" I wasn't nervous. I'm a Weasley. We are always in Gryffindor. Many people looked at me in shock. And whispers erupted through the crowd,

"She can't be a Weasley."

"Where's her red hair?"

"Where's her freckles?"

'Why is she so short?"

'She's too pretty to be a Weasley!" That one was my personal favorite. I smiled as she placed the sorting hat on my head. Expecting to be sorted right away. So when he didn't call Gryffindor right away, I got worried. Doesn't help that the sorting hat thinks aloud.

"Please not Ravenclaw." I whispered to the hat.

"Not Ravenclaw!" He boomed out. "Why not Ravenclaw?" I could feel there glares on me.

"Well, not to be rude. But I'm not that book smart. I wouldn't fit in." I said meekly. Pink

dusting my my cheeks.

'Well! Better put you in…" Here we go! this is the moment I was waiting for! Gryffin- "Slytherin!" What! The sorting hat was taken off my head and Professor Mcgonagall called the next name. I went over to the Slytherin table and watched as the next person got sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't know anybody at the table. So I sat alone. Luckily I had brought a book with me. It wasn't a magical book. My mum was a muggle Librarian, and my dad studies dragons. But I'm adopted. So my parents are muggles. Which is why it's so weird that I'm in Slytherin. The house for purebloods. if they found out I was muggle born...I'd rather not find out what they would do.

Dumbledore said his speech and the feast began. It was so much food I didn't know where to start. So I took some of everything. It was amazing! Plus, my book was getting to an amazing part. I was reading _One for the Money: A Stephanie Plum novel. _She was just visited by Some big bad killer dude who wants to date her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said to the people staring at me without looking up. I turned the page and continued to eat and read. Then I felt someone through something in my hair. I looked behind me and there were the twins, chips in hand, bewitching them to fly at me. I stuck my tongue out at them, to find a chip on it. They sure were helpful when I needed them. I turned back to my table, and noticed someone still staring. I don't know his name. But he had bleached hair, and grey eyes. His skin looked so pale, for a second I thought he was dead. he noticed me staring back and quickly looked away blushing. The girl next to him started to glare at me, her reason:unknown.

This was the most memorable night of my life. I did make a friend. A girl in hufflepuff. Her name was Jordan. She seems very popular at her table. But she is very nice. We were in the middle of a conversation about the ceiling when we were interrupted by the Bloody Baron. Jordan returned to her table in fear. And he just looked at me. Probably expecting me to cower in fear. But I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. He seemed slightly caught off guard.

"What's it like?"

"What is what like child!" he scolded "Be specific!"

"Dying. Was it scary? I mean,waking up, covered in blood, seeing your body laying on the ground. it must have been terrifying." The cold gaze he was giving me softened.

"Dear child! You are strange one." But it didn't sound derogatory. It sounded like a compliment." Sadly, he never got the chance to tell me his answer. Because we were told to go to our dormitories .The slytherins were lead to the dungeons by Professor Snape, the potions teacher. He told us the password (Mandrake foot) and watched us all enter the dorm. With much disdain I might add.

"Goodnight -Er, Professor." I walked into the dorm to see a sea of green. It really was beautiful. I followed all the girls to their beds. I picked the poster bed closest to the door. There were no windows. But that was okay. This was going to be my home for 7 years, minus summers and vacations, so I was going to have to get used to it.

I was unpacking my clothes and books when a snide voice interrupted me.

"Goodnight Mr. Snape!" A high pitched voice mimicked. Followed by a round of laughter. "Not Ravenclaw!" It came again. The source? The girl who glared at me at the table. She had wispy brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Did I do something to you?" I asked her. But was only answered with more mocking. Tear sprung in my eyes. Not that they could see.

"Oh look at me! I have freakish eyes! I'm a weasley! A disgrace to the wizarding world!" I wasn't going to sit here and take it! So I grabbed a book and went into the common room. I sat myself on the couch. The tears that were held back started to flow freely.

"I'm not even suppose to be in Slytherin!" I whisper yelled. "I'm a weasley! I'm supposed to have red hair and brown eyes! Not brown and freak eyes! And I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor! I'm not evil! I don't think anyway! I'm not even-"

'Even what?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Slytherin material." I said quickly. Without hesitation. I had practice this. A lot.

"What's wrong?" The boy stepped out from the shadows. Concern written all over his face. He was the boy staring at me! Oh god! He's cute, and watching me cry! How pathetic.

"Um.. Just some mean girls."

"Let me guess, Pansy Parkinson?"

"I actually don't know. She had stringy brown hair."

"Definitely Pansy. Don't worry about her."

"No offense, but why do you care." His turn to be flustered.

"Um.. er.. reasons?" I wasn't convinced, but I let it slide."Are you gonna sleep down here?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"How long were you standing there?"  
"Dunno."

'Well you're just full of excitement!

"It's like 3 in the morning."

"True, well night." He moved to the couch I was sitting on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna sleep here." He said, matter of factly.

"Why?"

"Well, there are a lot of creepers around here."

"And how do I know you aren't one of them?"

"Guess you're just gonna have to trust me." And with that he layed down and closed his eyes.

"Like you're really asleep." But I closed my eyes none the less. Strangely feeling a little safer.

I woke up to someone's screaming.

"What! What happened?" I yelled. "Anyone hurt?"

"Draco!" Oh no. Not her!

"Good morning Pansy." She looked at me full of anger. I couldn't understand why. Until I noticed where I was. In the common room. Sleeping on a couch. With Draco malfoy on the other end. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Pansy must've seen because she let out a muffled scream and went back into the girls dorm. I looked over at Draco, who was still asleep. He looked kinda cute like that. What a patty flipping minute! I'm 11! I'm supposed to think boys have cooties. So to rid myself of that thought, I kicked him off the couch.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" I yelled at him. His eyelids opened to reveal his beautiful grey-Stop that!

"I never caught your name." He said after he woke up a little.

"Wouldn't you hear it from the sorting? Or last night when I was talking to myself?"

"I don't pay attention to the sortings and I came in when you said something about your eyes. So, gonna tell me your name?"

"Emily."

"Got a last name?

"I would prefer you found that out in class."

"You are a strange one Emily don't know your last name."

"I know." I started to head up into the girl dormitory to get ready.

"Oh by the way, I don't think your eyes are are actually quite beautiful. They show you belong in Slytherin." He said, before running up the dorm stairs. I blushed and did the same. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I didn't want anybody seeing my scars. I lifted my shirt to reveal all the scars I had from multiple surgeries. I stopped staring at them and looked at my eyes. They were green with silver speckles in them. I always hated my eyes. But now, they looked really pretty.

I went down to breakfast in the mess hall where everyone was getting there schedules. I was the first slytherin down there. So I got dibbs on everything first. As well a my schedule first. I have on Monday I have Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms. Tuesday I have Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, and Transfiguration. Wednesday I have Double Potions, Charms, And Magical Theory. Thursday I have Defense against DA, Potions, Transfiguration, then Flying. Friday I have Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Magical Theory again. And Saturday I have Potions twice in a row,and transfiguration twice in a row.

Jeez! So many classes. I served myself porridge and got out _One for the Money. _I only have a few pages left so I figured finish it now. I have a lot of muggle books. It kinda helps that my parents are librarians.

"Watcha reading?" Draco came up behind me, followed by his little henchmen Crabbe and Goyle. Two pudgy kids with black hair and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure they are cousins, because stupid like that is only hereditary.

"Was reading One for the Money. But I finished it now." I put the book in my bag, taking out _The Lord of the Rings:The Fellowship of the Ring_.

"Dang! How many books you got in there?"

"Not that many. I have a few reading books"

"A few?"

"Ya."

"I count like ten." He said with his nose in my bag. "Oh! candy!"

"Get your face out of my bag!"

"Get your bag out of my face!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"I'm heading to potions. See ya later." I ran out of the mess hall. I wanted to get out out there as fast as I can. I don't want to face Pansy and have her humiliate me in front of everybody. Luckily I knew the way to Potions or I would have felt stupid. I went into the classroom to find it empty. I looked at all the bottles of potions and ingredients. I looked through the pages of old textbooks, reading through the recipes, feeling the old parchment on my fingers. I would like potions.

I set up my cauldron, parchment, quill, ink and brought out my book again. I still had about an hour before class starts. So I would be able to catch up on some reading. Or I could practice some spells. I took out my wand, a 14 in. oak with a dragon heartstring. I read about a spell that could create light. The dungeon was fairly dark so I might as well try it.

"_Lumos." _A small ball of light formed at the tip of my wand. 'I wonder if I can make it change colors.'

"_Lumos red."_ I laughed at how silly it sounded. But my laughter ceased when the ball of light started to slowly change red.

"_Lumos blue?"_ slowly the red ball of light turned blue. I had never read anything about it.

"Who are you!"

"I-I'm sorry sir. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't late." I said to Professor Snape. I looked up at his cold dark eyes. They softened a little bit. Much like the Barons eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Emily Weasley." I said meekly.

"Weasley? But you don't look like a Weasley."

"I'm the eldest sons daughter."

"But your eyes.."

'What about my eyes sir?"

"Nothing. Class is about to start. You might wanna take your seat."

"Yes sir." Soon enough, students were pouring into the classroom and taking their seats. Ron came and sat by me.

"Hey, How's my favorite niece doing?"

"I'm your only niece. How's my favorite uncle doing?"

"You never answered my question. Don't call me uncle, it makes me feel old." he said dramatically, with his hand on his forehead. "Wait! You can't have a favorite uncle! You have like 5!"

"I know. You will never know my favorite!"

"It's the twins, isn't it."

"Ah Ah Ah! I said you'll never know."

"You're a weird one. How's it like in Slytherin?"

"It's weird. But I'm sure I'll get used to it. it's just a hous. It doesn't classify who I am."

"Actually- Nevermind. You're right."

"Welcome to Potions! I will teach you how to cork illness, stir disease, bottle death." Came Snapes deep voice. He caught Harry Potter taking notes. But accused him off not paying attention. He was about to take 10 points from Gryffindor when I raised my hand.

"Excuse me sir? He was just taking notes. You should actually be proud. And the questions you are asking him, well he was raised in the muggle world, believing his parents were killed by a car crash, and told all his life magic isn't real. I should know. I wasn't raised by witches or wizards. And the only reason I know those answers is because I read the entire potions book." Everyone was staring at me. But I didn't know if it was because I read the entire potions book or because I spoke up to Snape.

"Very well Potter. You get a warning. You are lucky Miss. Weasley stood up for you." I looked around the class and saw Draco staring at me, a look of betrayal on his face. He found out. I'm a Weasley. I'm the one thing he hates most out of this world. Whatever friendship we had, or would have had… is over before it even started. So I went back to my notes. The loss already weighing on me.

_**A/N So this is my first fanfiction! Ahh! Exciting! So Disclaimer: I do not own on for the money, lord of the rings, or harry potter and all its characters. The only character I own is Emily Weasley. Please let me know if you like it. Criticism is welcome and please let me know if you have any ideas and I will try to incorporate them into the story. Personally I'm really excited for this story. I know draco seemed a little ooc. But he is young an hasn't had any hatred really breathed into him yet. So enjoy my story and I will update as soon as possible! So I have updated about 6 times now. And I want to explain to a guest who will not be reading past the first chapter. I assure you everything is explained. And yes, I know it is very far fetched, but that's because it is Harry Potter, and the thing itself is far fetched. Snape loves her because she reminds him so much of Lily. Malfoy likes her because she is different and spoilers! He doesn't want to like her. That's why he was looked so betrayed. Because when he found out who she was, he didn't want anything to do with her. But fate! I promise everything is explained in the later chapters. Oh, and it will be rewritten, because I am just starting out writing, everything I publish will most likely be rewritten. I have thought about this story since I was like 10. I just never put it out on paper, and there were many variations of it. So this is the final one. I am sorry Guest that this story doesn't go to your liking and I hope you see this. Thank you for telling me what you think. And I encourage you greatly to read more into it because I swear, The Mary Sueness doesn't extend to the the second chapter. Okay, maybe a little. Word count:2534! Whoo! Bye!**_

_**-Whisper**_


	2. Chapter 2:Broken ribs, and face Great!

_3 years later…_

"Ron! You get your butt back here right now! Give me back my book!"

"All you ever do is read!"

"Ronald Weasley! You give that book back right now before I pull that red hair out of your skull!"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Do you want to take that chance?"

"Um...yes?" I tackled Ron to the ground, and pulled out my wand.

"Remember that spell Fred taught us to turn rats yellow? Let's see if it works."

"How about no." He returned my Beautiful Creatures book.

"Thank you." I got off of him. "I'm gonna go. I have some studing to do."

"Geez! You're like the Slytherin Herminoe."

"Hey Harry? How did that spell go? Sunshine Daisies Butter mello?"

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Ron ran off with Harry to go terroize Herminoe, the girl he wishes was his girlfriend. I gathered my stuff that was sprawled over the court yard grass, muttering about Ron and how unconsiderate he was.

"The jerkface, rat man, or wait his rat did turn into a man!"

"Oh girls look! It's the mistake muttering to herself! A crazy mistake!" Pansy Parkinson, the girl who has tortured me since day one of my stay at Hogwarts. "C'mon Crazy! Aren't you going to fight back! Crazy mistake! You are to cowardly to be in Gryffindor!" She pushed me to the ground. "You were to stupid to be in Ravenclaw. " She kicked me in the stomach. "You weren't even able to get in Hufflepuff!" She punched me in the face. "The rest of your freaky family is able to get iin Gryffindor! So why are you in Slytherin?!"

She continue punching and kicking me, while pinning me down.. "Why don't you look like them! Are you such a freak that you don't look like your freaky family!" She stopped punching and went back to kicking. This wasn't new. USually she needssomething to unleash on. And usually, that something is me.

I didn't scream. Reason #1.) Pansy would just beat me more. Reason #2.) I was in my secret spot. A place that was turning not-so secret soon. It was right behind a corner covered by trees just behind the courtyard. There was a cute lttle bench theere too. Finally, Pansy stopped beating me and got off me. She spat at my face and gave me a good kick before leaving with her friends right on her heels. Like puppy dogs.

I groaned as I moved from my position on the ground. I was all bruised, bleeding, and maybe some broken bones were in the mix as well. I stood up very slowly and dusted off my clothes. the ground wasn't squeaky clean, it was outside for the matter. I ran to the dungeon. I had to dress this. I quietly spoke the code to enter and ran into the girls dorms. But there were loads of people in there. Most likely Pansy gathered them up to humiliate me. So, I kept my head down, hair in front of my face and grabbed my first aid kit. I ran out of magical supplies ages ago. Sp I have to use reagular muggle supplies.

I hurried down to the common room, which was, as usual, empty. I stripped from my robes and changed into some yoga pants and a sports bra. I felt around my ribcage. After almost screaming a few dozen times, I reached the conclusion that I had three broken ribbs on the right side, and two on the left. I grabbed the guage and started to wrap it around my torso. The pain was worse than I could imagine. A few tears slipped from my eyes as I released a shaky breath. Without my permisson, the tears kept falling. The pain was too much. It was the worse I've ever gotten to be honest. The gauge had wrapped around my entire torso. From my belly button to the end of my sprots bra. After I had finished that I moved to my face. I enchanted a mirror to show me real close ups of my injuries. I had a cut on my eye brow, and my upper lip, a big bruise on my cheek. Plus many other cuts on my face. I did the best I could do. I cleaned them with peroxide and put some bandaides on them. I was definatley going to have a shinner tomorrow. I sat down, and tried to steady my breathe. my ribs hurt really bad and the cut on my eye was stinging. Tears were running down my face and I couldn't stop them. I stood up and checked my bandages once more before looking up. And there was the boy whom I befriended and lost in the course of 2 short days. He had changed. his hair platinum hair was no longer sleeked back, but hung loosley on his forhead and in his eyes. He was taller than me. By at least a foot. Even though he was across the room. His gorgeous grey eyes were wide in shock. I followed his gaze to my torso. Where my bandages were. He looked back at my face. His eyes looking over my brusies and cuts. I opened my mouth to say something, but had no words. So I grabbed my shirt and through that on real quick. His eyes held so much anger I couldn't decide if it was that I didn't get beaten worse, or that I was beaten so badly. And I had the feeling he knew who beat me. From that first day of school. When Pansy made fun of me. He will always know. But he was dating her. So now he can't do anything.

"Draco.." He turned around and exited the common room. I felt a pang in my heart of the boy I had once been friends with. For 2 days. But he was still my friend. I put my robes on and changed for Potions. Snape would not be happy with my face. But I wanted to show him a new twisted spell I could do. Twisted spells are the ones I modified in ways that were undiscovered at the moment. Like turning the lumos light different colors. Snape sayes it's a totally new thing. And I should tell him eveverything.

I started to head down the steps to the dungeons, but Pansy rammed her forearm into my chest. I stumbled a few steps and started to fall down the steps. Black dots started to form in my vision. I couldn't see straight. My head was pounding and my ribs were killing me. My foot missed a step and I tripped. Down the stairs I would have went down. Until I felt someone's arms wrap around me and call for help. All I could see was beautiful grey eyes.

**_A/N: Hey Scribbles! I know!It's been forever! I'm so sorry! D: I'm going to try to update at least every Tuesday. I know this one is short, but I will try to make the next one longer. Draco will be ooc because, if he had someone like her in the books he wouldn't have turned evil. But events will happened like they did in the book. This chapter was just a filler and the next one crap goes down! Spoilers... Whaddup Doctor Who reference! And tomorrow is Tuesday. So hopefully another chapter will be up tomorrow. Mondays and Tuesdays will be update days then. Please leave criticism, but don't be mean. Be constructive. Please and thank you! And give me ideas, I will try to coordinate them in the story as much as possible. if It's appropriate, and it fits. Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Whisper_**


	3. Chapter 3:And cue the broken heart

"Will she be okay?" Someone said.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. She'll be fine. Just a few broken bones and scratches. Nothing I can't fix." Malfoy? What was Draco doing here? Oh my, He was the one who caught me! Oh.. My head. I groaned . My head hurt a lot. And so did my ribs. I started to open my eyes when the hospital wings doors slammed open.

"What happened?" Professor Snape yelled. "Why is she laying on a hospital bed?" I opened my eyes before Madame Pomphrey could say anthing. Snape took thaat as a 'I'm okay' And calmed down a bit. Not a lot, only a bit.

"She has a broken rib, and a few cuts and bruises. I would like her to stay over night for the bones to heal properly." Snape was livid.

"How were her bones broken?"

"I'm not for sure. Probably from her fall."

"What time will she be released tomorrow?" He got out through clenched teeth. I've never seen him so mad.

"As early as you want her."

"Good." He turned to me. "Go back to sleep Lily. Either me, or another student will be here to pick you up in the morning. " He said in a soft voice. I nodded, and closed my eyes. He patted my head and turned to leave.

"Severus? What is it about this girl. I've never seen you act like this in your entire time in Hogwarts, except for..." She didn't even need to say the name "You've never shown affection for someone. You don't love this girl do you? Because Severus she is only 15!"

"Madame Pomphrey! I assure you, I do not love this child in that way. I do care for her. But that is all you need to know. Good day." He closed the door quietly, as not to 'wake' me.

"He's gone now. I know you're not asleep." I sat up in the bed. I was still quite groggy, but now I couldn't go back to sleep. "I can't believe you're a Weasley. I mean, I know you're adopted, but still! You do act like one though. Now, eat! eat! Or Severus will have my head."

I laughed and ate the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and chips. "Ron visited you when you were asleep. My did he fuss about his neice. Mentioned you were allergic to fish about a dozen times, and to make sure I didn't give you too much Skele-bone medicine because it makes you sick, and somewhere in all that he said your favorite food. I had to tell him to go to his next class before I escorted him there myself. And did he have a fit when he saw Malfoy sitting at your side. He hadn't slept the entire time you were here. I would have told him to leave but his girlfriend came and made a big fuss of it. Practically pulled him out by the ear. He looked like he wanted to stay, but his girlfriend seemed scary. What was her name? Patty? Patrisha? Mansy?"

"Pansy?" Fear evident in my voice.

"Yes! That was her name! Gosh, she looks horrible." Oh God! Pansy was so going to kill me! 'I'm dead. I'm so dead. I'm dead as a door nail, better start writing my will now. And This was my last meal'. I made a mental note to thank Ron for mentioning my favorite food. My last conversation would be with the Nurse. Great! I finished my meal with much relunctance, the chicken and mashed potatoes sitting heavily in my stomach. Suddenly I felt very sleepy. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be drifted off into sleep.

_"You're worthless."_

_"Why would anyone love you? You're a freak."_

_"You and all your freaky family are a disgrace to the wizarding world." All around me, faces. Everyone I knew. Pansy, Draco, even Lavender Brown, who hated me because of how close I was to him. All telling me how pathetic I was. How freaky I was. How I was a disgrace. And so was my family. They were standing around me in a circle. Taking turns kicking me, hitting me._

_"How could I ever like someone like you, a Weasley. Filthy mudblood" Draco spat out._

_"You are such a freak. You can't even fit into Gryffindor like your other freaky family." Pansy retorted._

_"You're so pathetic! Even your filthy muggle parents didn't even want you!"_

_"STOP IT!" I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. I was forced to be beaten by them. and many more. Constantly jabbing and kicking and hitting me. My body was shaking as they called my name. taunting me._

_"Emily! Emily, Wake up! Wake up Emily!"_

I jolted awake, Madame Pomphrey, and Draco were standing over me. Madame Pomphrey had her hands on my shoulders and Draco just looked worried. It was then when I realized what happened. I was drenched in sweat. My nightmare. Thank God! It wasn't real.

"Emily, you can go now. I'll leave you to get dressed. But your bones are back to normal, and your bruises will fade in a couple days. You might still be a little tender though, so be careful." And with her final warning, she left me alone. With Draco. I pulled the curtain and got dressed with extreme caution. My ribs were still really sore, but I was a lot better than yesterday. I walked out of the make-shift dressing room and looked at Draco.

"Ready?" He asked me. He tried to smirk at me, but his eyes held worry.

"Ready." I confirmed, and lead the way out of the hospital wing. We both had this period free, but we were the only Sytherins who did, so that would be really awkward. I was content with staying alone but no! He has to have a free period too. Curse you Dumbledore. _'Why does he have to be so cute! Why can't I suffer in silence with just the fact that he hates me? Why does he have to be cute and unavalible. Stupid good looks, stupid amazing grey eyes, stupid beautifully soft hair. Well, it looks soft anyway. Stupid bad boy charm. Stupid unavali-'_

"Who did this to you?" He interrupted my thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Who broke your ribs and gave you all the brusies?"

"They happened from the fall, Remember what Madame Pomphrey said?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" We had stopped walking. "I walked in on you in the common room, applying bandages to your ribs. You're lucky I saved you back there."

"How did you save me back there? You didn't-You perv!"

"No! I didn't take them of myself. While Madame Pomphrey wasn't looking, I used the accio spell to get the bandages. You're welcome. Now who did this to you?" I didn't answer him."Emily! Who did this? Was it Pansy?" I kept my mouth shut and started walking again. But he grabbed my arm. "Please Emily." He begged. "Who did this to you?"

"Why do you care?!" I screamed at him. He seemed taken aback. "Why do you care who broke my ribs? Yes! Yes it was Pansy! Okay! But you can't do diddley-squat about it! So why do you care? You've ignored me for the past 3 years!"

"I don't know why I care! I just do! And I shouldn't care because you're a Weasley! And Muggle-born. And I was raised to believe they were a disgrace, but now I question everything!And everytime your clutzy butt falls I feel myself want to rush to protect you! But I can't! That's why I avoided you! For 3 years I forced myself to stay away from you and let me tell you, it was the hardest thing I've ever done!" He finished. His chest heaving from lack of breathe. His face beet red from embarresment. "And I swear I will do diddley-squat about it." He muttered. His hand fell from my arm and he continued walking. I quickly matched my past to his and gave him a smirk.

"My clutzy butt?"

"Shut up and go read a book." But he still smiled back at me.

"How did you know I was muggle born?"

"First night at school, I heard you talking to yourself."

"I thought you onlt heard me talking about my eyes!"

"Ya.. I lied." He smirked at me. " But I still think they're beautiful." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Shut up and go pretend to do something intelligent." He laughed. His laugh sounded like the most amazing thing in the world. I heard him laugh before with his friends, and this was nothing like that. This was like he didn't have a care in the world. But sadly, nothing perfect lasts.

"You know, we can't exactly hang with each other like normal people. Right?"

"Well, we aren't exactly normal, are we?"

"No, but that's not what I meant. I mean, we canh't be seen like this. Because with Pansy..."

"I see. But when no ones around?"

"Then we can be like this. Now, I'm tired. Give the cripple a piggy back ride!"

"You're not exactly crippled.."

"Give. The. Cripple. A. Piggy. Back. Ride." I glared at him.

"Okay Princess devil spawn." He crouched down for me to jump on his back.

"Yay! Thank you!" I jumped and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, his hands clasped around my thighs. :So about the time that Herminoe punched you."

"Let's not talk about that!" I laughed. Feeling better than I had in years._ 'I wish we could act like this all the time.'_

_'Me too.'_

"What?"

"What?"

"Draco. What did you just think?"

"I don't know, I heard I wish we could act like this all the time and I said Me too."

"Weird.."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Well, we're here. And we have a free period. What do you wanna do?"

"Read."

"And somehow, I knew you were going to say that."

"Eh, oh well. You can suck it up. Rosemary gumdrop. Woever made the passcodes was high I swear! Who thinks of rosemary gumdrop unless you're Dumbledore."

"Well you are right. Now it's time princess devil spawn for you to get off your stead and get your book. I'll start the fire."

"Okay!" I ran up to the girls dorm and grabbed my Lord of the rings:Fellowship of the ring book. It just felt like that kind of day. I ran down to the common room to see a fire going, the room nice and toasty, and Pansy snogging Draco.

**_A/N: Hello Scribbles! 44 Views, 1 Favorite, and 1 Follow! How amazing is that! I'm so happy I will upload another one tomorrow, or today since it is exactly midnight here. I'm so happy. Disclaimer:I own nothing except Emily Weasley and her biological parents! If I did I wouldn't be making fan fiction would I?Just kidding, I probably still would. Anyway, same old same old, Please comment me your ideas, and/or any constructive criticism. I'm still a beginning writer so any advice or help is wanted. Thank you for being amazing! till next time!_**

**_-Whisper_**


	4. Chapter 4:New people, New Relationships

I could feel my heart breaking in two. I turned around and jolted back up to the dorm. This wasn't fair! hy was it when I was happy, everything had to go down. I finally had Draco back. He was my friend again. Even though I'm muggle-born, and a Weasley. He was mine again. But for only a few short minutes. Because Pansy had to come around and ruin everything. She ruined my self-eesteem, my face, and now, my heart. _'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.'_ For once my body listened to me. I couldn't cry. I was numb. Everything seemed so unreal. Maybe I should just go back to hating Draco. But then again, I never hated him. I always longed for him to me my friend again. And now he wasn't again. Thanks to Pansy. I needed to see someone. They only person I knew would always be there for me.

"Come in." Came the deep, yet comforting voice of my best friend.

"Snape!" I cried. For the first time, I acually cried of something other than physical pain. It wasn't like I cried all the time. I cried the first year. But I was weak then. The only reason I cry now, is because of pain. And half the time I never realize I'm crying. Stupid bodily funcutions.

"Emily, why are you crying." His voiced lace with panic."Emily please. Talk to me." I flung myself at him. His arrms wrapped around me protectivley and I sobbed in to his chest. Inbetween sobs, I tried to tell him what happened.

"Draco...friends..again...Laughing..Pansy...Draco...SNOGGING!" I wailed arms hugged me tighter.

"It's okay. It's okay Emily. I'll take care of it. Nor Pansy or Draco will hurt you-"

"No! You don't need t-to do anything." I looked him in the eye.

"You come to my office bawling, and expect me not- What are you doing here Malfoy?" His voice turned from soft to venom in 0.3 seconds.

"Um..Sir, I came to talk to Emily, Sir."

"I don't think that is a very smart idea Malfoy."

"It's okay Snape. I need to go bck to the common room anyway. I have to get ready for Charms."

"Okay." He let me go, but he glared at Malfoy the entire time. I walked out of his office and headed to the Slytherin dormitriy. We were bewitching mirrors to make us appear more beautiful. Fun.

"Emily."

"What? What do you want Draco?" I yelled at him.

"I want to apologize. I swear, I didn't snog her. I swear. She came onto me."

"You don't need to apologize." He looked confused. "She's your girlfriend, She's supposed to come on to you. It's not like we are dating. We are secret friends. Friends that can't even be friends in public.." I trailed off. I knew where this was going. I just didn't like it.

"So what are you saying ? We can't even be that anymore." I stayed quiet. "Emily! You can't be serious!"

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know what to do! But your girlfriend hates me and freaking beats me! So how is this secret friendship going to work? Huh?" He looked at his feet. "I gotta get to charms. Bewitching mirrors."

"I know, I have charms with you." I said a few colorful words in my head, before another small voice appeared. _'Language.'_ What the poopsticks was that! Draco looked at me with shock on his face. I muttered a 'Gotta go.' and ran to the common room. What was going on!?

"Tonight!" Dumbledore boomed. "We welcome our guest! lovely ladies from Beauxbatons and their head mistress Madame Maxine! " The door opened to two rows of beautidul ladies dressed in blue. They ran up the aisle and then sighed towards one way, with therir hands extended, released butterfiles. Then they did it again a few yards up. I could see Ron drooling at their backside. I laughed at his face before noticing there head mistress. She was at least 7 feet tall.

"That's a lot of woman." I heard Seamus say. A giggle escaped my throat. Even though today has been crappy, at least I could enjoy myself right now.

"And the Drumstrings, with their head master Professor Karkaroff!" A bunch of dudes exploded through the Great hall doors. They all carried walking sticks that they spun so fast you could barley see them. Then behind them came Karkaroff and Victor Krum! They crouched to the floor then took off running to the front,doing flips. One of them blew on fire and made a dragon. Then they recieved much applause, Before they took a seat at the Slytherin table! Victor Krum was sitting at my table! I turned around and made a face at rRon. I could see how jealous he was right now. HAHA! One of the guys came and sat by me! It wasn't Victor Krum, but he was good looking. He had dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello." He said smoothly. Man was his voice amazing!

"Hi." I replied meekly. Pushing the hair in my face. Hiding my eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Emily. Emily Weasley."

"I'm Nickolus. Nickolus Thomas. But you can call me Nick."

"Okay." I suck a glance at Draco, and he looked ticked. Not at me. But at Nick. Maybe he was jealous! Oh my Gosh! What is wrong with me! An amazing looking guy comes up to talk to me, possibly flirt with me, and I can't stop thinking about Draco. Well, screw him. He has a girl. And it's not me so he should suck it up! I took my chance, and looked Nickolus straight in the eye. He looked shocked at my eyes. So out of habit I looked down. Ashamed of them again.

"No. Don't look away, I think they are amazing." I looked back at him. he seemed sweet enough. I have nothing to loose. I'm going to talk to him. Well I tried to anyway, but Dumbledore went into this speech about the triwizrd tournement. It seemed cool, but I couldn't do it. Even if I was 17. With my clutzy butt, Draco's words not mine, I would fall off a cliff and die.

"Are you going to enter?" I asked Nick at the end of Dumbledore's speech.

"No, Krum's going to enter, so that kinda makes it of limits to his buddies. Plus I'm not 17."

"Oh, niether am I."

"What year are you in?"

"Well, I'm in fourth. But I'm 15. I don't know how you do your grade levels at your school."

"You would still be in fourth. I'm 16 By the way."

"So fifth year then?"

"Correct. Now I have an important question to ask you. A very important question that will determine everything between us."

"Well now I'm scared." Ask away." He took a calming breath.

"Do you know..." He paused, most likely for dramatic effect. But it sure raised the suspense. "The Muffin Man?" I laughed.

"The one who lives on dreary lane?"

"Yes! Somebody answers correct!"

"You are to excited."

"Eh. I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders. He seemed like a decent guy. Maybe he could help me forget about Draco. About Pansy. About my special abilites.

"And Oh my goodness! He was so sweet! He was really funny too. And did I mention how cute he was!" Iswear Snapes head was turning. He was kinda like a father to me. My biological parents dies when I was 5. I'm still related to the Weasleys, but I'm their cousin. Thankfully they treat me like a niece. But I haven't been able to connect with Charlie as I have with his wife Jenny. Then when I was 10, Jenny died of cancer. Weird right? A witch dying of cancerBut for some reason, Snape has taken that role in my life that I was missing. Most people think he's evil. But he really isn't. Until recently, Draco was his favorite student. And Ron, Harry, and Hermione were just dancing at the fact that Snape took every chance he could get to jab at him. He actuallly gave me my nickname, Lily because he says I remind him so much of her, Lily Potter.

"Yes Lily. You have. Many times. Now, do you have any homework?"

"Nope! But I do have a date Saturday!" Snape groaned. "Oh come one Snape! It's not that bad. We are just going to go to hogsmeade, and I'll wear a dress. It'll be fine."

"Fine. Go back to the common room and study, because I know for a fact you have a potions quiz tomorrow, and a transfiguartion test as well And both of us know that you aren't doing well in that particular class."

"Okay Snape, I'm going." I laughed as I hopped of the counter I was sitting on and ran to the common room. Surprisingly, I was giddy. Pansy hadn't bullied me in like 2 days! And I had a date in 3! How great is that! I started to skip into the girls dormitory when Nickolus stopped me.

"Hey, I won't be able to make Saturday." Oh come on! Really! Wow Karma really is a - "So I was wondering if we could go out tonight?"

"Oh. Okay! Ya, that would be fine. Perfect actually. Save me the suspense." He chuckled at my joke before heading into the boys dormitory.

"Oh, is seven alright?" He poked his head back out.

"Yeah, of course. see you in two hours."

"See you in two hours." Oh my Gosh! I only have two hours to get ready! And I have no dresses! I was going to buy one tomorrow!

_'I have to go see Hermione! Now!'_ I ran out of the Slytherin dormitory and hurried to the Library. Where she usually hung out, basing Filch along the way. He hated most students. Strangely he didn't hate me. Most people didn't. Snape said it doesn't mean anything. But I could tell it bothered him.

"Slow down Miss. Weasley!"

"Sorry Mr. Filch! It's important!"

"What got a hot date tonight?" He yelled back, chuckling to himself.

"And no dress to wear to it!" His eyes got wide and he shooed me off.

''Then go! Run! Hurry!" I never thought Filch would tell me to run and get a dress. I reached the Library and ran through the aisles. And there was Hermione, with her nose in a book.

"Hermione!" I whisper yelled. "I need a dress. The date has been moved up to tonight at seven!"

"Oh my god!" Her head snapped up out of the book so fast I wouldn't have had time to say library. "I gotta get you a dress!" And just like that I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room while she found me a dress. Or dresses. SHe came down the steps with a mountain of 'em. Oh Lord, please help me.

"Now, go try these on at your place and just return them tomorrow!"

"Why do you have so many dresses?"

''I keep hoping that Ron will ask me out... Obviously it never happens. Now go. You only have a hour and a half to get ready! Move your skinny butt outta here!"

"Thank you! I owe you one!"

"Actually, this makes 18."

''Love you!''

"I know you do." I ran again back to the Slytherin dormitry. And tried on all the dresses. Either they were too classy, or too casual, or just down right what? Until finally, I found the perfect one. I had everything ready, shoes on, make-up done, hair up, and dress perfect. Now the moment of truth. I walked down to Common room, and there was my perfect date, waiting for me.

**_A/N: Here is the 4th chapter! the next one I will try to update again tomorrow! I love this story! I wan't it to be at least 15-20 chapters. So Scribbles, what did you think, to fast, to slow. Perfect? And I just realized, I've been spelling Hermione; Herminoe; So I apologize. Anyway same as always. Leave any constructive critisim you have and tell me if you like it. Thanks! Have a wonderful night or morning..Or whatever. Bye!_**

**_-Whisper_**


	5. Chapter 5: A seed

I took a deep breath and took one more glance at the mirror. My dress was a flowy pink dress that crossed in the back and ended at my knees. I wore white heels with a pink bow on the side. My hair was curled and put into two pigtails. I usually wore my Slytherin class ring, but it didn't really go with the outfit so I put it away. I didn't really look like me. But Nick seemed like the guy who always wanted to be the macho man. I'll give him that flattery tonight. If it goes well.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Um..Zonkos?"

"Really? Zonkos?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, usually girls don't want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop."

"My uncles/best friends are the two biggest prankers in the school."

"That actually explains a lot. So Zonko's it is then?" I smiled really big, and grabbed his hand. Pulling him along the side walk. We actually looked pretty good together. He wore a white button down with some black dress pants. A little over the top. But hey, it looked nice. His dirty blonde hair was combed back and he smelled strongly of colonge. I never really liked the smell of it. So I breathed through my mouth undectected. In Zonkos I tricked him into eating one of Fred and Georges tongue growing toffees. I fixed it, but it was hilarious to see his face. In return, however, he gave me a candy that burns my tongue. A small one that only gives the stinging sensation, but it shocked me all the same.

"Okay, haha. Very funny. Lets go to Honeydukes!" He grabbed my hand and off we went. To Honeydukes. Nick had me try the honey caramels. Which I have to say were disgusting. But I put up a face. And then we went to the Three Broomsticks. He bought nus butterbeer and we toasted, and drank. The warm liguid gold slid easily down my throat. The whipped cream got on my upper lip. Nick tried to get it off, with his mouth. But I turned my head.

"Whoa! Let's not get that far. it's only the first date." He seemed disappointed. But I could care less. I wiped the whipped cream off my lip and started to walk out of the Three Broomsticks. "Come on. We should get back. Snape will wonder where we are."

"Okay. What is he. Your father?"

"In a way." I didn't feel like explaining it any further. I didn't grab his hand either. I walked in my highly uncomfortable shoes. My paise and his matched perfectly but it was extremly awkward.

"Um.. I have to check in with Snape real quick. You can go ahead to the dormitory." I said at the fork where there was potions on the left and Slytherin dormitory to the right.

"Okay. Catch ya later then?"

"Ya. Sure." I ran down the hallway to Snapes office. I burst through the door to find Snape, brewing a potion. "If that's a potion to poison Pansy and Draco, I'm gonna throw it at your head." I warned him. I laughed when he slid it away from him and closed his potions book.

"No, I was seeing what worked better, mandrake root, or a porcupine quill in the shrinking potion."

"Both. A whole mandrake root, and then only half of the quill."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways."

"So, where were you?"

"My date."

"Thought it was Saturday." He said with confused eyes.

"He moved it up to today a at seven. And I had to wear a dress and heels. And now my feet hurt!" I shook off my shoes to emphasize.

"Well, you do look very pretty."

"Thanks Snape. But now I have to go study for the Transfiguration quiz. mehh." Snape laughed and went back to his potion. I went up to the girls dormitory, grabbed my transfiguration book, changed into sweatpants and and started to study on the green couch. it was pretty late so everyone was asleep. Everyone but Draco.

"How was your date?"

"Fine. But I had to wear a dress! And my feet hurt!"

"Come here." He patted the seat next to him, which I gladly took. Then he patted his lap. I shot him a look. "Just give me your feet."

"Oh! Okay." I put my feet on his lap, and his hands worked their magic. "Holy cheese and crackers. I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh really now?" He wiggled his eyebrows and his ears.

"How do people do that! Nevermind. I have to study." I opened the book while Draco massaged my feet. For a while that's how we sat. Not talking. Just massaging and reading. Then we swtiched spots. Dracos head was in my lap, and he was quizing me on Transfiguration.

"What's the spell to turn an animal into a water goblet."

"_Veriverto_"

"Correct. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are we still friends. Or, what?"

"I'd like to believe we are. But it's only a matter of time before Pansy finds out. And I don't want to cause trouble in paradise."

"Ya..Paradise.." He said it in such a way I found it hard to believe he liked her. But certainly he didn't love her.

_'Emily! Stop giving yourself false hope! You have Nick now.' _

"I'm tired." I yawned. I leaned my head on the gigantic green sofa back and nestled into the soft material. I yawned once more and closed my eyes. I allowed myself to drift off into a deep sleep. Feeling like I had on that first day of school. Safe, and protected, and very, very content.

Sunlight poored from one of the windows in the common room. Waking me up not so discreetly.

"Hmmmm..." I groaned and sturned away from the light.

"Wake up princess devil spawn. You have your transfiguration quiz in 30 minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier!" I sprang from the couch like a ninja and ran up to the girls dorm. I grabbed my black skirt, with black green stockings, a white button down, and my green and white striped tie. I pulled my brown hair, that had darkened almost to black over the years, into a ponytail and ran back into the commom room.

"Bye Draco! See you after class."

"I have transfiguration with you."

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Let's go! We are gonna be late." Draco pulled my hand and together we ran to the transfiguration room. The halls were empty so it didn't matter if we were like this. We burst into the transfiguration room in a sweaty and panic-y mess. Only to realize we were still 10 minutes early. Well, then. I could have slept in a little longer. Or at least grabbed a book. And I can't practice my twisted spells because Draco was here. But I couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked with his tie askew and his massive bed head.

"Draco, who taught you how to tie a tie?" I laughed.

"Um, usually Pansy, or Goyle does it. But Pansy sucks so usually it's Goyle."

"Oh.. Well, come here. You obviously can't tie one." I walked over to him and tugged him by the tie closer to me. I took the Bigger side of the tie and wrapped it twice around the skinny piece, then put the bigger piece through the neck hole over the first wrapping and under the second. I pulled tight on the properly tied tie and looked at Draco, who was staring at me very intently. I thought for a second I saw his eyes glance at my lips. But that could have been a trick of the light. I allowed my eyes to flicker to his lips. Then to my hands that were still wrapped around his tie. I started to let go, but he grapped my hands. His eyes flickered again to my lips. This time, I know it wasn't a trick of the light. He started to lean in. As did I. I closed my eyes. I could feel his breathe. I could even smell his cologne. Axe, like my dad. Our lips were so close to touching when the door burst open.

**_A/N:Cliff-hanger! Kinda! What do you think? I figured why not. They aren't exactly getting together, but it's a seed. Will the seed grow.. Maybe it will...Maybe it won't. I so evil! Just kidding. Anyway, Read and please leave a review on how you liked it! Constructive critisim always welcome as are ideas! Have a wonderful Night, or morning, or whatever._**

**_-Whisper _**


	6. Chapter 6:Unknown feelings

A sea of people rushed into the room, and Draco and I separated. He looked at the ground and I blushed feverishly. Draco and me almost kissed! I could feel his breathe on my skin. Oh my gosh! I have to talk to Hermione about this! Besides, he has a girlfriend. Oh god! Pansy! She is so going to kill me. For real this time

_'No she won't. I won't let her hurt you again.'_ What the poopsticks! I looked at Draco, who had a very determined look on his face. So we could mind talk as well? Was that one of my advanced abilites? Did Draco have advanced magic as well? Was it just us? To many questions! You have a quiz today! Focus.

"Good morning class. Are you all ready for your quiz?" Everybody groaned, dreading the written assessment. I just ran through it. Draco helped me study last night, so that was pretty helpful.

_'Stop thinking about Draco!'_ Great, now I'm mentally yelling at myself. I'm going crazy. That's what's going on, I'm going crazy. Awesome sauce.

"Okay class!" Came McGonagals firm voice. "Pass up your quizzes and you're free to return to your dormitories." Thank you Lord almighty I'm free! I ran out of that class faster than a 2 year old on a sugar high. And to the dormitory I go! As I was passing a corner I could hear Pansy's voice, and she sounded flirtasious. So heither she was being a horrible girldriend, or she was talking to Draco.

"So.. Draco, what did you want to talk to me about. You look stressed." Okay, she was talking to Draco.

"Pansy, we are done." His voice sounded venomous. Like he was talking through clenched teeth.

"W-what do you mean!"

"I mean we are done, over, through, breaking up."

"You're breaking up with me?!"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You can't break up with me! You can't! You love me!" She was making a scene. I poked my head around the corner, and saw the crowd that was circling around them. So I did what any sane person would do. I ran into the crowd, I didn't make myself noticed but I could now see clearly. And I was right. Draco was clenching his teeth and his hair was covering his eyes so I couldn't see what he truly felt. Pansy had tears rolling down her cheeks, she too was clenching her teeth, but out of sadness. Not anger like Draco.

"No Pansy I don't love you. You only believed I did."

"Why! Why! Tell me why!" His eyes flickered to me.

"Because you're cruel. You hurt someone I care deeply about. And I can never forgive you."

"Who! Who did I supposedly hurt." All he had to do, was look at me. No one saw. No one but Pansy. A thud echoed through out the hallways, and everyone stared at the two in the middle of the circle. Draco's cheek was red, and Pansy's hand was up. Leaving only one conclusion. Many people gasped and Pansy stormed off towards the Slytherin dormitory. I wanted to run up to him, but I couldn't. Because is stupid ex girlfriend who would beat me up if I got close to him. Because now she knew we were friends. That he broke up with her because of me. 'I promised I won't let her hurt you anymore.' I heard in my head. This time it didn't freak me out. I gave him a small smile before I ran to my next class which, shocker, he was in.

In potions I stayed behind while the class went ahead and told Snape all about how Draco broke up with Pansy. I left out the mind talking and the almost kissing part, he would have found a way to poison his drink at dinner.

"You seem excited that they broke up."

"No I'm not! I'm dating Nick."

"Hhhmmm. Sure... You don't care." Great, his I'm right you're wrong voice. I always hated that voice.

"I gotta go Snape. I have to finish this twisted spell I'm working on."

"What's it about?"

"I wanna surprise you."

"Okay. See you Friday for Potions."

"Bye Dad!"

"Wait, What did you just call me?"

"Uhh...Snape."

"Hmm. Okay, bye." I bolted out of that room and headed towards mine. I can't believe I just called Snape dad! I mean, he's like a dad, but he isn't my dad. I'm so crazy!

"Hey! Did you hear?" Hermione and Ron called at me.

"Here what?"

"The tri wizard champions are being picked tonight!"

"Exciting!"

"I know! And then the first task is 10 days after that!

"I gotta go. I have to um.. study for my next class.."

"But we have the next class with you, and that's charms and we don't have a quiz or test today in that class."

"But you never know when we'll have a popquiz. Bye!" I started to speed walk to the dungeons. Truth is I wanted to speak to Draco, but once again, I was stalled by none other than Nick.

"Wanna go out tonight.?"

"We have the champions unveiling tonight."

"But that's at five. I wanna take you out at eight."

"Ya, sure. Whatever. Look I gotta go. I'll see you at eight." I ran past him. Great! Another date. But I'm not wearing a dress this time. But I have to dress girly! Ugh! Back to Draco! I have to talk to Draco. Now. I muttered the passcode to the Slytherin house and ran in. Now was my free period, and so was Draco's. And if I knew Draco, he would be in the common room.

I was right there he was. He was just sitting on the couch. He looked very deep in thought , and if I do say so myself, very cute. Gah! I have to stop that! I have a boyfriend. I shuddered at that thought. The thought of anyone being my boyfriend other than Dra- No! Emily, stop that!

"Hey." I said calmly, despite the chaos in my head.

"Hey."

"I saw what happened."

"Oh, you did now." he seemed really mellow. I didn't like it.

"Ya, is your cheek okay?"

"It's fine. It might bruise, but it's fine."

"Let me see it." I sat down beside him and put my hands to his face.

"Really Emily, it's fine." Draco grasped my hands and pulled them away from his face. I looked at our joined hands. He brought one hand up to cradle my cheek, and the other one to brush the hair from my face. His face was slowly getting closer. And without my permisson, so did my face. My heart was racing, I could feel it beating through my throat. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Until the portrait opened revealing all the Durmstrang boys, including Nick, who also had a free period. Draco salid to one end of the couch and I slid to another, and fiddled with my fingers. And of course! Nick comes and sits by me.

"Excited for our date tonight?" Oh I wish he hadn't mentioned that. Draco whipped his head to look at me. He had a smile on his face, but in his eyes there was only a hint of hurt that would have gone unnoticed, if it was anyone else but me that noticed. I tried to throw him an apology with my eyes, but he had already gone into the boys dorm.

"Ya. Can't wait." I tried to make myself sound joyful, but Nick, on our first date he kept talking about how great he was at quidditch. and How he was an amazing chaser. When I mentioned I was a beater, he scoffed and said 'Sure, you know, you don't have to impress me right?' He is consided , narcassistic, egotistacial, and any other word to describe him. Ya, he was hot, and yes, we would have made a cute couple for looks. But I wasn't me with him. But he could actually be sweet. He did buy me some candy, and held my hand when we went through the shrieking shack. That's why I agreed. Plus, it's not like I like like Draco. Do I? No! I couldn't. I just got him back, If I started to like him now, I would ruin everything. And I don't want to, I can't. But, he did almost kiss me, twice! Maybe he likes me- Emily! Stop that. Go get ready for your date. Because after the champion selection thingy I have my date. Joy!

I went up into the girls dorm and tried to find my girliest outfit. I settled on white skinny jeans, a ruffled pink tank top with a white cardigan and white heels. I actually have an abundance of heels. I love them. I hate girly things, but shoes are my weakness. These were my least favorite heels. They were white with little flowers on them, and they were really pinchy and uncomftorable, but my girliest pair, so I sucked it up. I put a flower in my hair and walked down the steps to meet my arrogant date for them unveiling thingy.

"You look hot!" He exclaimed, and elbowed all his buddies in the 'Look what I scored' kinda way. I rolled my eyes and started to make my way to the Great hall where the goblet of fire was. I took a seat by the other Slytherins and waited for the ceremony to start. I watched as the Drumstrings came in, already congradulating Krum on his "_victory_". They came in and sat down. Then came in Draco, who sat away from Nick, and most importantly, away from me. I decided to test out the mind talking thingy.

'_Draco? Draco. Draco! My loyal stead!_' He looked at me from where he was sitting, shock evident on his face. '_I know you can hear me_'

'_What!'_

_'I'm sorry about the whole date thing.'_

_'Why would I care? It's not like we are dating, right? We're just secret friends.' He sounded upset. _

_'Hey, we are talking through our minds right now! That's gotta be the first for you.'_

_'Yep, is it for you?'_

_'Obviously. I have to say your name 3 times in order for me to understand it.'_

_'Okay, got me there. Who do you think is going to get it?'_

_'Well, It's kinda obvious that Victor Krum is going to get it, um... Maybe that brunette from Beauxbatons, and I'm kinda rooting for Diggery. But if Harry could find a way in, I'm sure someone who wanted him dead put his name in the goblet.'_

_'Potter._' Even in his mind his voice was venoumous when he said that name.

'_Hey now! He is my uncles best friend, and my uncle is practically my brother, and harry is practically his brother, so technically, Harry is my brother.'_

_'You are very confusing sometimes. Oh look, it's started._' Dumbledore went up to the goblet and said a quick speech, and then the goblet's fire turned red and a piece of parchment flew out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum!" Dumbledore boomed.

'_Called it!_' I sung in my mind, so Draco could hear. The fire turned red again and another piece of parchment flew out, landing in the headmasters hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!"

'_Called it!'_ Draco mocked in our thoughts.

'_No you didn't!'_

_'Neither did you.'_

_'True, now pay attention, the third champion is about to be introduced_.'

"And the Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

'_Called. It!' _

_'Fine. You called that one too. Happy?'_

_'Very. Dumbledores going on his honor speech again.'_

_'I know, What's going on with the goblet?'_

_'The three champions are already chosen I thought._' A piece of paper flew from the goblet for the last time. Dumbledore caught it with one hand and brought it to his face.

"Harry Potter!" His voice echoed through the hall. "Harry Potter!" He called again. I looked around to see Hermione pushing Harry out of his seat. "Harry Potter!" He called even louder. Harry made his way through the aisle. People shouting crude remarks out at him.

'_Called it.'_

_'You sure did Emily. You sure did._'

**_A/N: Hey Everyone! So far I have updated everyday this week. Are you happy? A shoutout to the guest who made the comment "Curse you cliffhanger!" It made my day and everyone else I told. Thank you. And Thank you to all the people who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and view. At the moment I have 322 views, 6 follows, 2 favorites, and 3 reviews. Thank you to everyone! I apologize for any mistakes, and I apologize for spelling Durmstrang as drumstring... Don't know what happened there. So Night, or morning..or whatever. Bye!_**

**_-Whisper_**


	7. Chapter 7:The last day

"So then! I swooped down, inches from the ground, I grabbed the quaffle and soared up, threw it at the goal, and won us 10 points! And then in that second, I had everyone's attention, our seeker grabbed the snitch and we won the game a whole 200 points ahead!" Another one of Nicks amazing tales. Lord give me strength! I have been hearing about this for the past hour and a half!

"Well, it's late. We should start heading back." We were currently in the rose garden. It was a beautiful night. Or would have been if he hadn't been trying to make a move the ENTIRE TIME!

"Yes, you're right. We should head back. I have a test in Potions tomorrow. God I hate that class. Mostly I hate Snape." Say what now?

"I like him." i pulled at the fingerless gloves I had grabbed before I left.

"He just! Ugh! He fails me on everything. He could at least cut me some slack considering I'm not from this area!"

"Well, Snape believes that you should be able to do anything within your curriculam."

"Right, like you would know. You probably fail everything too."

'Actually, no. I ace everything. And I do know. Snapes like my dad."

"Oh, well, do me a favor, put in a good word for me."

"Right. Okay. Well, good night. I have to check in with Snape, tell him I'm safe."

"Good night beautiful. Here is a flower, though it holds no value compared to your angelic beauty." he picked a rose from a nereby bush and held it out to me. Nick started to lean in, as to kiss me. But I backed up.

"Sorry, but still not getting a kiss. Goodnight Nickolus." I walked up the steps to go back into the school and walked into the dungeon. Before walking into the common room I walked past Snapes office and told him I was back and the date was good before heading into the girls dorm to change into some sweatpants and go back downstairs to meet Draco in the common room. It was becoming a regular thing now to meet at night.

I waited for Nick to head into the boys dorm before I went down to talk to Draco. I guess I would see him tomorrow. Both of us had the entire day free. But I still enjoyed our night time laughs and talks. I walked down quietly to find Draco asleep on the couch, his head proped up on his hand. He looked like he was waiting for someone, I hope it was me. I sat next to him on the couch, and leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt right to do this, to be next to him. I curled up in a ball and continued to lay my head on his shoulder. I focused on his breathing, and noticed how tired I myself was.

I closed my eyes. Just for a second. Or at least that's what I thought. Until I woke up to Draco trying to move me quietly onto the couch so I could get some proper rest. He was about to go up to his dorm until I grabbed his sleeve. After being with Nick all night, I needed someone who understood me. Was it a little selfish, yes. But did I care at the moment, no.

"Okay." He whispered. "I'll stay." He layed down beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. Yes, I know I have a boyfriend. But I'm not into him, at all. And I was breaking up with him, as soon as I could. I would break up with Nick. Because I didn't like him. And I couldn't learn to love him like I orignally thought.

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night Emily." His arm loosened a bit as he fell asleep. and I closed my eyes once more. Feeling content, safe, and happy. As I do all the time when he is around.

"Oh crap! Emily, We have to wake up! Emily, please wake up."

"What..?" I said groggily. Which probably wasn't the best response to his paniced voice.

"Pansy saw us." We're screwed.

"We're screwed. Who else saw?"

"No one. She must have noticed your bed empty and came looking to pick on you."

"We are so screwed."

"I know we are. We are so both dead."

"How would you like to spend your last day alive? We both have a free day."

"How about a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Do you even have to ask? Honeyddukes sweet shop!"

"I should have known. Let's go." He flashed me a smile and went upstairs to go get dressed. I hurried up the steps to get ready. I wiggled into some blackskinny jeans, and my favorite blue plaid button down before I ran up the stairs, grabbing my TARDIS flats on the way out. I pulled my hair in a ponytail as I went up the steps, tripping on the last step. Luckily, Draco caught me before I kissed the floor.

"You are such a clutz."

"Well, now you can save my clutzy butt can't you."

"Yes I can." He smiled and lifted me too my feet. I looked at his outfit, which was unbelivably cute. He wore a white t-shirt and some light wash jeans with tennis shoes. His hair hung loose in his face, not combed to the side like he usually had it.

"You look nice." Hey! I said a sentence properly! Accomplishment!

"As do you. Are you ready?" He held out his arm, and I slid my arm through his. Together we made our way through Hogsmeade.

"We should go to the Three Broommsticks! It's cold out here." MySlytherin colored scarf, grey hat, and thin jacket didn't do anything to the chilly November weather.

"Are you now? Well I'm toasty warm in the thick coat I remembered to bring." I glared at him with chattering teeth.

"Come here." He put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. Warmth emitting from his body. "You know, you're not as scary when your teeth are chattering." He laughed, The laugh that he only laughed when he was with me.

"You know, for someone so pale, you're really warm."

"I'm not that pale."

'When I first saw you I thought you were dead."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad I wasn't." I looked up at him in the eye.

"I'm glad you weren't too." A small smile crossed my face.

"Oh look we're here!"

"Yes! Butterbeer and cookies here I come!" I ran inside with Draco following me on my feet. "Come on Dracpo! Let's get a table! I'm starving."

"You're the only girl I know that can eat more than Crabbe and Goyle."

"I am a Weasley!"

"But Ginny doesn't eat that much." he pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you. She also doesn't hang out with the twins as much as I do."

"How are you still skinny?" He asked as he took a seat.

"That's a good question."

"Two butterbeers and chips please."He told the waitress, who was making eyes at him. I subconciosuly growled at her, not loud enough for her or Draco to notice. But I did scare me.

"Why do you think we can through our minds?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we are super powerful."

"I doubt that. I'm not powerful."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Downplay yourself."

"How do I downplay myself?"

"You settle for less than you deserve. You are dating Nick for christs sake! And we all know hoe egotistacial he is. You say you aren't powerful, but I have never seen anyone not scared of the Bloody Baron, and look Snape in the eye tell him off, and still be his favorite student. That's pretty darn powerful." I blushed and looked at my hands. "Plus, you are the only student that Filch doesn't hate. What spell you put him under is working!"

"You know, you're still not telling me how I downplay myself."

"You let Pansy beat you up for 4 years. Why is that?"

"Pick and choose your battles."

"Obviously she wants you to pick that battle."

"But I don't."

"Has she hurt you?"

"No." I lied, and tried to cover up my hands. Pansy wasn't exactly enthusiastic about her beak up with Draco and set my sleeve on fire. I fire reached my hands, causing severe burns. I tried my best to cover them up.

"You're lying. Let me see them."

"Draco, really it's fine."

"No it's not." He grabbed my hands and pushed the sleeve back. Revealing the red and yellow burns she caused. "Emily..." He couldn't get out more than that. He clenched his teeth and his eyes filled with anger. "I promised. I promised she won't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you."

"You can't protect me all the time. Draco, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"No buts. If she kills me, You can write my eulogy and say I told you so. But for now, I'm okay. They are just burns and bruises."

"I don't want you hurt anymore."

"And I'll be fine. I promise." I grabbed his hand in mine, and gave him my most reassuring face. "I promise." I echoed, and he glanced at me. Then we heard someone clear there throat.

"Um, here's your butterbeers, and chips. You guys make a really good couple."

"Oh, no, we aren't a couple!" We both protested in unison.

"Really now, well, here's my address. I get off at 7." My mouth dropped open when she put a piece of paper on the table. "You should send me an owl sometime." She smiled at him and left to help another customer. Draco looked at the numbber like it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. I watched him bring out his wand and slowly burn the piece of paper. The waitress walked back and looked at the pile of ashes and walked away. Looking slightly defeated but then she found another good looking wizard and walked over to him, handing him a piece of paper before yet again walking away. I looked at the wizard who was checking out her backside. Then called her over, and invited her to eat with him. Or at least that's what I figured because she sat next to him and started to snog him.

"That! That! That! Egotistical! Concided! Cheating jerk!"

"Emily? Who's..Oh my... Well, now you know who he really is."

"Let's go Draco. I wanna go to Zonko's joke shop." Jeez! He was just, I should have broke it off after that first date.

"Okay. Come on, let's go. I'll even buy you something to get back at him for it." '_My God! I love you.' _

_'Awwww! I love you too.'_

_'You weren't meant to hear that.'_

_'I know.' _

_'I hate you.'_

_'I thought you loved me?'_

_'Stop talking!'_

_'But I'm thinking.'_

_'Then stop thinking!'_

_'But that's nearly impossible.'_ I imagined a window closing and just like that my head felt empty.

"And I made it possible." He looked at me and laughed. I have never seen him laugh so much. Harry and Ron hated him, but they only saw one side of him. Usually the bad side. Like when he called Hermionea mudblood. Even though Ron's spell backfired, but mine sure didn't. I got in trouble, and when I got to Hagrids, he gave me a big pat on the back and Hermione thanked me for weeks. But, I did feel bad for Draco. I didn't want to. But I saw a flash of red and then Draco was puking up slugs and bugs. That was one of my first twisted spells. And it terrified me how powerful it was. Draco was coughing up bugs for weeks. The slugs only lasted a few hours. I paid for my half of the bill. Or tried to. Draco payed it all and wouldn't take my money.

"Draco?" I asked as we left the Three Broomsticks

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when I made you eat slugs and bugs?"

"How could I forget. I had never seen anyone do that."

"Why do you hate them so much? Muggle-borns and Weasleys I mean."

"I was raised to. My father made sure of it. Made me call muggle-nborns mudbloods until it was a habit. Always called Weasleys a disgrace since a I was little. I was just raised by it."

"Then why didn't you hate me?"

"I'm not entirely sure." We entered Zonko's shop and went straight for the fire stuff.

"What should we use?"

"You grew up with the twins."

"But they made all their stuff."

"Okay, go to Honeydukes and get some giant candy." He dopped 2 Gallions in my hand. "And when you come back, I'll have the perfect stuff for you."

"I'm choosing to trust you. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't. I promise." I gave him a look before I ran to Honeydukes. I chose a pallete thingy full of different types of chocolate and a giant lolllipop. The line was long so I had to wait like 10 minutes before I could check out, then I met Draco outside of Zonkos. He had a big bag of stuff, and gave me the 'I'll tell you later' look. He grabbed my hand and together we ran back to Hogwarts. It was just getting to be lunch time so we broke out the candy he bought and we snacked on that for awhile. Besides, I could just get some sandwitches later on.

"So this is all I got. But maybe the twins can help."

"You are amazing!"

"I've been told." He flashed the smile that I loved. The one that made me feel like his best friend, and as long as I was okay, he was too.

"So, are you excited for the first task?"

"Ya! I can't wait to see Potter fail." I cleared my throat. "I mean everyone but Potter."

"Nice save."

"I tried... Wanna get some lunch? Maybe ask the twins to help if we see them."

"But I don't wanna move. Piggy back ride?"

"Only cuz I love you."

"Thank you my loyal stead." I held out my hands for him to pull me up, then he flung me over his shoulder.

"Draco! Draco this was not what I meant!"

"Too bad!" He ran out of the common room and to the great hall where they were still serving lunch. But since it was later hardly anyone was there. Maybe a few first years who got lost.

"Draco put me down! Right now!" I pounded his back with my fists and kicked my feet, hoping to land one in his face.

"Alrighty then." His hold loosed on my legs and I slid a little bit farther down his back.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" I garbbed at his t-shirt in my efforts to stop falling. he tighten his hold again and let me down. I was so close our chests we almost touching

"Let's get something to eat. Then we can set Nick's bed on fire."

"O-okay." I was still in shock of how close we were.

"Now, let's eat."

**_A/N: Ohhh! What's gonna happen to Nick. Now I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I went to a drive in movie and watched fireworks. I am going to publish a one shot of Snow White either today or tomorrow or something. I won't be able to update for the next week because I will be out of town on a misson trip. Exciting! Anyway enjoy this super long chapter, by my book, and have a good Night, or morning, or whatever. Bye my Scribblers!_**

**_-Whisper _**


	8. Chapter 8:Boom! Goes Nicks Bed

_**A/N: When reading the title, please read it to the tune of pp goes the weasel. Enjoy!**_

"It still amazes me how much you can eat." Draco said bluntly.

"I am a Weasley."

"Weasle-be."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." I turned back to stuffing my face and tried to calm my racing heart. Good news: We get to set Nicks bed on fire tonight. Plus, the first task was in 5 days! Bad news: I had to deal with Pansy when we got back. Which sucked goblin's butt. Snape didn't know about Pansy. Only that she picked on me, and on his record, it was only occasionally. I was truly scared of her. I don't scare easily. But Pansy scared me more than Professor McGonagall. My brown hair blew around my face as a gust blew through the dungeon halls. The natural caramel highlights flickered in front of my face. Magic, right? The plan was, Draco was going to plant a bunch of exploding Weasley fireworks in his bed that were charmed, by none other than Fred and George themselves, to explode the second he pulled back the covers. The fireworks were supposed to spell out _Karma_. Kinda like he cheated on me, now his bed gets blown up. Karma! Now, what was I going to do about Draco and I. I guess we could easily start being a..._thing._ But, is it too soon? Don't get me wrong, he is hot, sweet, amazing. I have never been happier in the four years at Hogwarts than I have been for the past week. Should I start a relationship with him, and be that happy everyday? But, then again, what if he doesn't like me back. Maybe we should just stay secret friends. Maybe I should have stayed with Nick. I mean, ya he cheated on me...with a trashy waitress. But I mean, maybe I could forgive him. Maybe-

"Emily? You okay."

"Ya! Why wouldn't I be." I said snapping out of my deep thought.

"You look like you're about to puke."

"Must have been the chocolate YOU let me eat."

"Hey! I know better than to separate you from your chocolate." He defended. "Plus, I didn't feel like losing a finger." I laughed. It sucks he hated Harry and Ron… and Hermione… and the entire Weasley clan, and let's not forget mud bloods. "You sure you're okay?" His beautiful face contorted with- wait, what? Did I just think that? Anyway, his face had contorted with worry and concern. Slowly, I put my hand on his cheek.

"Yes. Draco, I'm fine. Stop worrying. You're worse than Snape." A chuckle escaped his throat and his features relaxed. But he was still worried. He's going to get grey hair early if he doesn't quit. "Let's go set Nick on fire."

"You mean Nicks bed?"

"Surrreee….. That's what I mean…"

"I worry about you sometimes."

"Well you worry too much."

"I wouldn't worry if you weren't so scary sometimes."

'I'm so don't scary. Keep saying that and I'll _Stupify _you in your sleep."

"That's why you're scary…"

"What'd you say!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"My bed! My bed! There'-Ah- My bed!" A scream rang through the dorm. The scream made me scream and fall onto the floor. My scream made someone else scream and then with a loud umph, they fell on top of me.

"Hey pretty lady."

"Hi Draco." Draco had pushed himself up on his two hands to look down at me. "Now if you don't mind getting up. Before I kick you in-"

"We all know how that sentence is going to end." He got off of me. "However, for the benefit of me, I would prefer you didn't."

"It happened later than I thought."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the morning."

"Really?"

"No, but that's what it feels like."

"Oh haha, you are so funny," We both laughed. Until Nick came down, his hair singed at the end.

"I know it was you!"

"What was us?" I said as innocently as I could.

"Don't play stupid. I know it was you."

"Seriously dude, we don't know what you're talking about." Thank God for Draco.

"Stay out of this! I know exactly who you are. Don't forget it." Draco's jaw locked tightly as his face turned from near laughing to fiery anger.

"Leave Draco alone!"

"What is he your boyfriend? You cheating b-" He stopped mid-sentence as he ate someone's fist

"Do NOT talk to her that way! Besides, you shouldn't be talking about cheating Nicholas!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now who's playing stupid? _The Three Broomsticks, _trampy waitress, snogging." Nick was speechless. His face turned red and purple. From what Harry tells me, he looked like his Uncle Vernon. Feeling defeated Nick turned around and ran back up to the dorm room.

"Thank you so much!" I flung my arms around Draco's neck in a hug. But Draco stood there, stiff as an iron rod. Slowly, I felt his hands wrapped around my waist, returning the hug.

"I would do anything for you Em."

"Well, thanks anyway. Come one! We should tell Snape about this!"

"You go. I need to do some homework."

" I'm going to spend the night with Hermione and Ginny tonight and then Luna wants me to spend the night for the next couple days and then she want's to go to the first task together. So I'll see you then. Right?"

"Ya sure. Bye."

"Bye." Something was wrong, But I know Draco, and he is a very secretive person and if he doesn't want you to know something you won't know it. Unless you're me. And I don't plan on being kept in the dark for very long.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry! Please don't chuck your wands at me! *Angry mob outside starts chucking wands* I said sorry! Anyway, super short filler chapter. I hope you like it! As usual please read, review, and comment. Constructive criticism and ideas welcome. So he a wonderful morning, or night, or whatever. Bye!**_

_**-Whisper**_


	9. Chapter 9:The First Task

"Welcome to the first task! Each champion will try to get the golden egg!" Dumbledore boomed. "While trying to dodge the obstacles." The way he said obstacles made me wonder what he had under his sleeves. I looked around Luna's giant mane hat thing and saw Draco standing by his "henchmen" looking incredibly bored. Until his eyes met mine, and he smiled. The one crooked smiled he saved just for me. The one that sent my cheeks a blazing and my stomach a fluttering. I smiled a bit back as I watched his face turn cold and soltic as he turned towards the arena. I watched as Krum ran towards his egg, until he got his eyebrows singed by an unknown force. I couldn't help but giggle his face. I look over at Draco who was cheering him on with his friends. It was a while before he actually got the golden egg that seemed to be the objective of the entire task.

I watched as victor stunned the dragon for a few seconds before diving towards the egg. In one swift movement he was one his feet egg in hand and the dragon being taken away. Next was Cedric Diggory, who I have to agree with everyone else, was quite handsome. But I hear he has a thing for Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. Cedric got the egg within minutes. I looked around the crowd, noticing the buttons everyone was wearing. Including Draco. If I was in the right mind I would have slapped him silly and shoved it down his throat. However, I was in a fairly good mood, so I made a small, harmless, fire under his feet. He panicked a little, until his eyes settled on me. I flicked my eyes to the badge that he wore somewhat proudy on his chest then stared him right back in the eye. He smirked, rolled his eyes and looked towards the task where Fleur was just about to grab the egg. I gasped and stuck my tounge out at him, hoping nobody noticed.

I averted my eyes back to the task just in time to see Harry enter the staduium, looking scared out of his wits. I said a small prayer that Jenny taught me and watched as Harry barely missed a dragons tail. From what Bill tells me, it was a hungarian horn-tail, one of the worst. In my opinion anyway. I cheered for Harry until he summoned his broom. Then I got confused. When he flew out of the arena I watched Ginny practicly faint as she watched her life-long crush just basically fly off to his death. I shook my head as I laughed. trust Harry to get his name in the Goblet of Fire and fight a dragon...in style I might add. I listened as the crowd awed at Harry as he flew back on his broomstick and scooped up the golden egg. fred and George will be holding a party later in the Griffindor common room. But I have some studying to do. A lot of studying.

"Malfoy! Weasley! Come forward!" Snape called to us from our spots in the empty classroom. I gulped and walked forward, I would say Draco did too, except, he strutted across the room to where Snape was. "Malfoy, put you hand on Weasleys waist."

"What!"

"What!"

"Put your hand, on her waist. Now." The entire class started to chortle, and Pansy's face started to turn a turnip color. Draco did what he was told and gently put his hand on my waist. It was weird, have the weight there. I could feel the warmth of his palm seeping through my blouse. I inhaled sharply as he drew me closer until our chest almost touched.

"One two three four, One two three four." Snape counted off as Filch started the music. A soft melody played through the classroom as we danced. Charlie often dnaced with me through our living room as jenny watched when I was seven. But when she died, we didn't dance anymore. This was nothing like dancing with Charlie. I could still feel his hands on my skin. I looked up into his stormy grey eyes that were clouded over fror a second. Then he wiggled his ears, just ever so slightly. That's when I knew, Malfoy did care. But I didn't care for him that way. Right?

"So! How are you and Malfoy?" The twins said as they slid into the spot right next to me early the next morning.

"What do you mean?" _'Poker face Em. C'mon you can do this. Poker face.'_

"You know exactly what we mean. You know, Blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, a giant stick up his a-"

"I know who you're talking about Fred. Why do you want to know about us?

"So there is an us then?"

"No George, there isn't!"

"Sure! I bet you ten galleons that you will fall in love with him by.. Hmmm, when should she fall in love with Malfoy Fred?"

"Hmm, good question, how about Christmas?"

"Guys! I'm not falling in love with Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go study."

"Bye our lovely cousin whom we adore incredibly much!"

"Ya, Ya." I walked to my bench and starte to read Mortal Instruments. I quite enjoy muggle books. I really do. It's funny seeing how they interpret our world. Just as I was getting to the good part, I heard a grunt come from behind me.

"Oh what now Fr- Hi Pansy."

"How dare you!" She screamed at me as she pulled my hair. "How dare you dance with Draco! How dare you!" She kept screaming at me. SHe kicked my stomach and I felt the familiar sensation of bile rising in my throat. "How dare you!" She just kept screaming and punching. I felt her hands wrap around my throat. My eyes widened in fear as she started to tighten her grip. I started clawing at her hands. Trying in vain to do anything to get hermoff. My vision started to go black when I did the last thing possible. I extended my fist, fast. I heard her scream and the pressure leave my throat. I scrambled to my feet and started to run. My mouth tasted of blood and I was still struggling for breath. I ran into the common room and collapsed on a couch. Pansy finally did it. She reached the point. She almost killed me. She would have to, if it wasn't for my punch.

I wasn't paying attention when the common door opened up and my favorite blonde haired beauty came in. My breath came in short, raspy gasps and I was spitting blood. I looked up and their he was. Standing there...again.

"Draco! I swear, I'm fine!" But I was still gasping for breath.

"What's this?" He said pointing to my neck.

"It's nothing, I swear!"

"What about your lip." He put his palm on my stomach, and I yelped. "What about this?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"Draco, I'm a big girl. I can handle Pansy."

"No you can't. Everytime I see you, there's a new bruise. What about this! She could have killed you!" He slid his hand behind my neck, just around the bruises. He slid his thumb over my cut lip, then my cheek.

"Draco..."

"Don't. Don't tell me you're fine. Don't tell me this is all okay, because I'm tired of seeing you covered with bruises." There was something in his eyes. More than concern or worry, more than pleading. Something new. He looked in my eyes. He was so serious. The eye contact we made was strangely intmite. His eyes flickered to my lips like they had in Charms. His hand tightened around my neck as he leaned in closer. My eyes widened as I suddenley felt the pressure of his lips on mine.

**A/N: So..Whatcha think? I promise I will update again tonighT! I'm so excited! I'm getting my homecoming dress tomorrow! Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Please don't stupefy me! Please enjoy this chapter. Have a good night, or morning, or whatever. Bye!**

**-Whisper**


End file.
